


Chess & Other Pursuits

by SOMNlARl



Series: Kinkmeme Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, chess is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warning:</b> I don’t actually understand chess.  At all.  I tried and then I just couldn't deal so I gave up.  I have probably fucked up chess in more ways than I can even comprehend.  </p><p>I suck at writing titles.  This is terrible and I have to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess & Other Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt; [link here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49449278#t49449278). 
> 
>  
> 
> **someone bends Cullen over a desk and fucks him real good and true.**
> 
>  
> 
> Talk Cullrian with me on [tumblr](http://xhermionedanger.tumblr.com). Or prompt me. Whatever.

It’s always winter in the Maker-cursed Frostbacks, Dorian thought. Even today, the height of midsummer, brought with it a bone-freezing chill and a howling wind that threatened to shatter the windows in Cullen’s office. They had retreated there for their weekly chess match after he’d been caught shivering uncontrollably, teeth positively chattering despite the afternoon sun the Commander had sworn was warm. _Warm_ , Maker’s balls! Maybe to frostbite-ridden Fereldans who had never known proper, civilized weather in their lives. But he was hardly going to turn down an invitation to the man’s quarters even if it did make concentrating on the game even more difficult than normal. The Commander took white and Dorian took black as usual, Cullen making his usual quip that they were merely mimicking their respective Divines. Dorian rolled his eyes, no matter how far away from the Templars he got he always would be the good Chantry boy at heart. Advancing one pawn and then next he noticed that Cullen had, surprisingly enough, moved into an aggressive posture rather than starting with a simple opening. 

“That’s an… interesting gambit. And here I thought we were having a friendly game” he teased, leaning back in his chair, his hands tented in front of his chest, fingers drumming against each other. 

The man smiled at him, just a hint of a smirk in his eyes, as he raked his fingers through his curls in a way that Dorian found absolutely enticing and infuriating at the same time - given the guileless look on his face Cullen obviously had no idea the effect he truly had on him. Or on anyone if his reaction to the attention he’d received at Halamshiral was to be believed. “You have always said that you wanted a worthy adversary. I thought I’d try not letting you win this time - challenge me, if you have the nerve.” 

“Oh, you have _no_ idea, Commander,” he stared at the board for a few long moments, feeling the man’s gaze on him, and made his next move. A poor one, in retrospect but then his mind wasn’t entirely or even mostly on the game. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything other than the commander’s body - the way he imagined his muscles rippling under all of that armor, scars tracing lines across his torso, the gleam of the sun streaming through the windows against his pale skin, how he must whimper and whine under a simple touch of the tongue. 

“Dorian? Are you quite alright? It’s your move” Dorian jerked out of his mental wanderings, cursing having to leave his daydreams of… well, he probably shouldn’t let those dreams come to light. A few stolen kisses behind the tavern, in the library, in the storeroom, behind the gazebo were one thing, what he wanted was entirely different and not something he allowed himself to truly desire. 

“You know, Cullen, I must confess I don’t really even _like_ chess, or rather, I don't like playing it with you. It’s boring. Tedious. Simply a means to an end” He moved his castle forward, knowing as he did that it would be captured in just a few short moves, leaving his king wide open. A means to an end, indeed. 

“I… ah, I’m sorry? Why are we playing this then? I thought you… Maker’s breath, Dorian, I never would have asked you if I’d known you hated chess.” Cullen frowned, his brow furrowing. 

“I said, ‘playing it with you’, Cullen. Compared to everything else I would rather do with you then yes, I do hate chess.” He moved a knight forward, it would lead to his downfall. He didn’t want to look up at the man but he did. He couldn’t resist. 

Of course it brought a blush to his cheeks, the color spreading swiftly down his neck. _Of course_ Dorian thought as he watched the commander stumble through the realizations his confession brought to mind. 

“Why, indeed?” he purred, leaning over the board to kiss Cullen square across the lips. The man didn’t pull away as he expected, in fact he parted his lips and moaned softly and Dorian kissed him again, slowly moving his tongue past his lips, gently exploring every corner of his mouth. He pulled away, searching Cullen’s face for any hint of disapproval. He found nothing, only desire glinting in his honey brown eyes. 

“The doors…” Cullen stuttered, standing up suddenly. He crossed the room and locked the first door. Dorian nearly ran to the second, locking it behind him while Cullen stumbled towards the third. Before he knew it Cullen was in his arms, one hand tangled in his hair and the other on his hip, moving lower to squeeze his ass. 

“Do you have any idea how long I have been wanting this? How long I’ve been wanting you?” Dorian’s breath was hot against his ear, his voice a sultry whisper. 

“I… I’ve wanted this. You. For nearly as long, I think.” Not such a good Chantry boy after all, he thought. Although Maker only knew what Templars got up to in the Circles. 

“Cullen… I…” He couldn’t quite make out the words, he gasped with pleasure as the man nipped at his neck, sucking at the skin until he was quite sure it would leave a bruise tomorrow. And then there were fingers, surprisingly practiced fingers, moving down the length of his cock. He whimpered softly, arching his back away from the sensation. He took control, someone needed to, and pushed Cullen towards the desk - the ladder up to his quarters was simply too far away - his fingers struggling at the buckles to the man’s armor. Cullen chuckled softly and with a quick, deft movement he undid both clasps in an instant and lifted his breastplate above his head. It fell to the floor with a clatter Dorian was sure could be heard across Skyhold. He could only watch as Cullen undid the button on his leathers, rolling his hips to loosen them and let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them quickly. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t think you really liked men… not like that.” He gave a strangled whine as Cullen’s teeth grazed against his earlobe, teasing out a quick groan. This was wrong but so, so right. This couldn’t be happening, he thought. He must be dreaming. This was the Fade and he was with a Desire Demon and oh… he whimpered as he felt Cullen’s lips pressed hungrily against his own. That was that then, he was definitely going to give in to temptation. 

“Didn't think I liked men? Andraste's ass, Dorian, why did you think we've been making out like teenagers? I’ve wanted you since the moment you burst into the war room.” Cullen whispered into his neck. “Am I sure? Do you even have to ask?” 

On his knees now his hands were clumsy as he tugged smallclothes down and moved his fingers down Cullen’s body. He dusted his skin with light teasing kisses across his stomach and down his thighs, then nipped at his hipbone, one hand kneading at the man’s ass and the other resting at the base of his cock, fondling his tightening balls and then stroking slowly up his shaft. He pulled away, took a moment to savor the sight of the blond, his eyes flickering from scar to scar, memorizing the topography of finely hewn muscle, connecting each freckle into constellations. “You’re exquisite” he sighed and the man blushed and gave a quick, shy smile. That blush, again. _Maker_. This man would be the death of him. Dorian took his length into his mouth quickly, Cullen’s cock twitched and he nearly choked on it as the man bucked his hips slightly forward, dragging his tongue along the base. Cullen’s fingers were tangled through his hair, ever so slightly pulling him closer in as he sucked, softer now and then harder as the man whimpered, breathing raggedly. Dorian lightly flicked at his head with a well-practiced tongue and looked up as Cullen moaned. 

“Dorian, I… ah. Fuck.” He came suddenly and without warning into the mage’s warm mouth, calling out his name as though he was the Maker and Dorian swallowed him back hungrily, savoring the salty bitterness of him. 

“I’m sorry. That was…” Dorian stood and captured his mouth in a possessive kiss, cutting off the words. He drew forth a quick frost mote on his tongue and kissed the man deeper, smirking at Cullen’s gasp and the look of curiosity and hunger in his eyes. 

“Amazing? Brilliant? Stupendous? Fantastic? Mind-blowing? I’m sure we could think of no end of adjectives or we could just move on to… other things.” 

“Other…? Oh. Yes. Please.” Cullen’s hands reached down, cupping his erection through what suddenly seemed an intolerable amount of fabric. “Please, I want you inside me. I need you.” 

Dorian fumbled at the button of his trousers, loosening it after what seemed eternity, and he shivered as the fabric fell to the floor. He pulled a vial from the pocket of his tunic, popped the cork out and covered his fingers in slick oil. “You’re certain?” Cullen grinned as he nodded, dumbly. “Turn around,” Dorian’s voice was a low growl, entirely unlike anything he’d heard from the mage before. Cullen obeyed but slowly, trying to hide the way he was trembling with anticipation. He swept an arm across the desk sending papers flying and leaned across it, elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. His cock twitched and he gasped as Dorian slowly probed a well-oiled finger into him, first just resting at the entrance and then exploring deeper, feeling the man tighten around him then loosening as the sensation grew familiar. 

“Fuck, Cullen, you’re so… so perfect.” He oiled a second finger and slid inside him, moving slowly, in and out as he kissed his lower back just above the curve of his ass, sucking deeply enough to leave a mark tomorrow. He gave the man a quick warning and pressed another well-oiled finger into him, moving tenderly, pulling the finger back out as the man gave a slightly pained grunt. “Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” 

“No! Please… don’t stop” Cullen whimpered, turning his head to look back at the mage. “Please, Dorian.” 

Dorian slipped the finger back inside him, preparing him, taking his time despite his engorged, painful erection. He slipped his other hand through Cullen’s curls, pulling gently at them, dragging his fingernails down the man’s back as he pulled his fingers out, pressing the tip of his well-oiled cock against his entrance. 

He slid into Cullen slowly, almost agonizingly so, all he wanted was to thrust into the man with all of his might but he resisted, keeping a steady, slow pace. He kneaded at the man’s ass, laughing as he felt Cullen tense around him. He couldn't help himself - just half an hour ago they had been playing chess, chaste as could be and now? It was _perfect_. He thrust in again, deeper now, this time pressing the whole of him into the commander, bucking his hips at the apex. 

“Fuck… yes. Maker, please… Oh yes, Dorian…” Cullen couldn’t stop himself especially as Dorian reached a hand around to tweak at his nipple, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and he moaned loudly, certain that everyone in Skyhold could hear and he didn’t care, not a whit. “Oh fuck, please…”

A few more quick thrusts and Dorian came, toes curling, clawing at Cullen's pale skin, leaving marks across his flesh and mumbling quick, unfamiliar words against the small of his back. He collapsed against the base of Cullen's neck, kissing him over and over and over. 

“Can we stop playing chess now? I found this significantly less boring, hopefully you agree,” Cullen said raggedly, his voice thick with laughter. 

“If this is my alternative? Absolutely. I wish we’d stopped playing weeks ago” Dorian sighed, running his fingers up the man’s back as he pulled out, suddenly exhausted. “Bed?” 

“After you,” Cullen said, turning and kissing him quickly before he allowed himself to be pulled towards the ladder.


End file.
